1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of preparing radioisotope hybrid nanocomposite particles using a sol-gel reaction, and radioisotope hybrid nanocomposite particles prepared using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Among isotopes, the isotopes producing radioactivity is referred to as “radioactive isotope” or “radioisotopes (RIs).” Among approximately 300 natural isotopes, there are approximately 40 radioisotopes. Most of the 40 radioisotopes are isotopes of elements having a higher atomic number than thallium. In recent years, approximately 1,000 artificial radioisotopes have been synthesized besides the natural radioisotope, and are distributed to cover almost all kinds of elements.